Pointless Argument
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were constantly arguing about little, childish nonsenses, like who could make the best tornado or who could summon the bigger tempest. Today, however they had taken it to a whole new level. "I was Nico's big brother first!" Percy retorted.


**Okay! So this kind of just popped in my mind after I saw a fanart in Pinterest and the dialogues just started appearing, so I wrote it yesterday.**

 **I know I have a bit of an OOC, specially for Nico, but I simply wanted to do this a humorous things, instead of the hurt/comfort I write most of the time.**

 **By the way, I realized most of my published stories do not have a disclaimer, so here it goes: Percy Jackson, his characters and his original story do not belong to me. Neither does the picture I saw in Pinterest because I suck at drawing.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 ** _Pointless Argument_**

* * *

It had all started because of a small fight, like so many other the two boys had.

Being the heroes of Camp Half-Blood and of Camp Jupiter, having saving the world and all, people expected them to be mature and serious, but as the whole Argo II knew, that was not the case.

Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were constantly arguing about little, childish nonsenses, like who could make the best tornado or who could sumo the bigger tempest.

Today, however they had taken it to a whole new level.

That day, right after breakfast they had started all over again, challenging each other and remembering the failures of the other demigod more than could be said they remembered their girlfriend's birthdays.

That small discussion had rapidly climbed and they were now in the verge of screaming, in the middle of the road that followed up to the cabins and down to the dinning pavilion. Both Annabeth and Piper were next to them, expressions of slight confusion fixed upon their faces, not really sure about whether if they should interrupt the boys or not.

"... Well then I choose Nico!" Jason said, making a fuss with his hands.

"What are you talking about, man? I was Nico's big brother first!" Percy retorted, as if he were stating something obvious.

"When you start acting like it!" Jason continued.

"Acting like..?" Percy repeated, as if he were to challenge Jason by the simple repetition of his words. "That doesn't even make sense! You don't know what else to say!"

"I just said what I meant to say!" Jason continued. "You just can't accept I won this time!"

"You didn't win anything! I met him first!" Percy argued.

Piper and Annabeth turned to look at each other and grimaced, wordlessly asking the other what they should do.

Before Piper could even charmpeak them or Annabeth could order them to quit it already, something else happened.

Out of nowhere, a new figure appeared, literally coming out of the shadows, earning a surprised yelp from both of the girls, but his sudden apparition became ignored by the discussing boys.

"Stop it already you two!" Nico barked at them, stepping forward while making a fuss with his hands, and both girls guessed he must have been hearing the fight hidden somewhere. "I don't even want an older brother!"

Both boys turned to look at him, startled and confused expressions in their faces.

"You... what?" they asked confusedly.

In that moment, Annabeth took a step forward, rolling her gray eyes.

"Okay" she started, deadpan. "This is probably sound a bit harsh, so I apologize" she said, sending a glance to Nico. "But what he means is that he lost an older sister, it's just natural that he is looking for a sister, not a brother" she explained, matter of factly.

"Exactly" Nico nodded, pointing at the daughter of Athena. "Your arguing is pointless."

His words seemed to bring a whole new idea to the demigod's minds, and their faces covered with demoralization.

"But–" they both murmured in a low voice, looking like kicked puppies, pointlessly, because Nico was already turning on his heals to face Annabeth and Piper, who were now debating themselves about whether to laugh at their friends' sad expressions or nag at them.

"I choose Annabeth then" Nico said as he resolutely walked up to the daughter of Athena and encircled her waist.

"W-what?" she murmured confusedly when she felt Nico's thin arms surrounding her.

She vaguely heard Piper trying to retain her giggling as she awkwardly started patting Nico's head, until she finally decided she had nothing to lose and ended up wrapping her right arm around Nico's shoulders, pulling him to her chest.

Annabeth was just trying to get herself over the fact that Nico di Angelo clinging to her, just as she was hugging him back, which was something immensely strange, not disgusting or undesirable, just... strange, weird; but her reflections were suddenly cut off when Jason's and Percy's argument renewed itself.

"Well then I'm getting a younger sister!" Percy screamed, his voice full with energy again.

"No, you aren't winning this!" Jason challenged as the both turned to look at the girls, who awkwardly shifted their weight from one foot to the other. "But we can't choose any of them" Jason pointed out, matter of fact "They're our _grilfriends_."

"You're right" Percy nodded in a reflective voice, as if he were just thinking about it. "That would be weird."

"I'm older than you are, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth scolded in a defiant voice.

Percy nodded repeatedly, as if he agreed and was now more confuse than ever.

Jason and Percy were still debating themselves on what to do next when they heard it–a cheerily, well-known laugh. They both turned rapidly to see Hazel walking down the road, presumably coming from the strawberry fields, holding hands with Frank and laughing happily.

They rapidly faced each other again. "I choose Hazel!" they both screamed before turning to catch up with the girl, who stared at them surprisedly, separating her from Frank, who stepped back confusedly as soon as he saw they were running towards them.

"Wait a minute!" Nico screamed, violently freeing himself from Annabeth's embrace by pushing her aside. "Hazel is _my_ younger sister!" he yelled as he ran to catch up with Jason and Percy who were already arguing again.

Piper and Annabeth sighed.

"I don't even know what they are talking about anymore" Piper complained.

"Me neither" agreed Annabeth "All I got is that I apparently have three younger brothers now" she said.

"That if you don't want to adopt Hazel too" Piper pointed out.

They both turned to look at the fighting boys, which now included Nico, who was just replying something to Jason, making a big fuss with his hands, while Hazel attempted to calm them down, a confused look in her features.

The girls tiredly started to walk towards their friends, decided to end that pointless argument for once.

* * *

 **So..? How was that? Please let me know with your reviews!**


End file.
